Modern fashion dictates an ever-evolving and changing set of shoes, clothing, hats, and accessories. What is cutting edge popular today may well be considered unacceptably passé tomorrow. When attempting to be at the forefront of the fashion industry one must be in constant search for new and innovative styles. However, the rewards for identifying and defining the next big fashion trend can be great.
Footwear in particular is susceptible to rapidly changing fashion treads. A slightly different heel or toe can make one shoe highly distinctive and far more desirable than another. Additionally, a shoe that is very acceptable in one (1) situation might be unacceptable in another. For example, the particular flashiness of one (1) shoe may be unacceptable at work but very desirable at a party. A skinny, “stiletto-style” metal heel may not be suitable for casual use but a flat heel could be. Unfortunately, the cost of having multiple styles of shoes can be prohibitive.
In view of the foregoing, shoes having interchangeable features would be beneficial. In particular, a shoe system having interchangeable toes and/or heels would be desirable.